1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a temperature voltage generator that generates a temperature voltage that changes according to temperature.
2. Related Art
In an interior of a semiconductor device, a temperature voltage, which changes according to temperature, is generated for the purpose of temperature compensation and the like, and temperature is measured using the generated temperature voltage.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a temperature voltage generator 10 according to the conventional art.
The conventional temperature voltage generator 10 includes a control voltage generation circuit 1 that receives a reference voltage VIN and generates a control voltage VC, and a temperature voltage generation circuit 2 that outputs a temperature voltage VTEMP according to the control voltage VC.
The control voltage generation circuit 1 includes a first NMOS transistor M1 having a gate that receives the reference voltage VIN, a source connected to a ground terminal, and a drain that outputs the control voltage VC. A resistor R1 is connected between a power supply voltage terminal VDD and the drain of the first NMOS transistor M1.
The temperature voltage generation circuit 2 includes a second NMOS transistor M2, which has a gate that receives the control voltage VC, a source connected to a resistor R2, and a drain connected to a resistor R3, and outputs the temperature voltage VTEMP through the drain terminal thereof. The resistor R2 is connected between the power supply voltage terminal VDD and the drain of the second NMOS transistor M2, and the resistor R3 is connected between the ground terminal and the source of the second NMOS transistor M2.
FIG. 2 is a graph illustrating the temperature voltage VTEMP that is outputted from the conventional temperature voltage generator 10. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the conventional temperature voltage generator 10 outputs the temperature voltage VTEMP having a non-linear relation to temperature. When the temperature voltage VTEMP is non-linear, because a change amount of the temperature voltage changes according to a change in the temperature, accurately measuring the temperature may be problematic.